Hetalia: The Next Generation
by The Revenge of the Mask
Summary: In the future, new countries have replaced all the ones in the 21st century. But, one nation plans to dominate the world. Can the other nations stop the new Axis before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: The World Conference

**Chapter 1**

**July 18, 2286**

**World Conference Room**

**Sealand, British Province**

"…and that is why totalitarian government is good thing, yes." Chinese Federation finished.

The other nations groaned. China never shut up about this sort of thing.

"Thank you, China, for that very…informative speech." Sealand said, half-heartedly. "Now, anyone else have anything they need to bring to attention?"

Every nation raised their hand.

"Anything that doesn't involve your bickering with your neighbors?" Sealand clarified.

Everybody set their hand down.

Sealand groaned. _'I hate hosting these meetings.'_ he mentally whined. _'We never get anything done.'_

"'Scuse me, Seh'land." a very accented voice said. "But, I think we goin' tah need to make some changes 'round this here meetin'."

Sealand groaned again. "What kind of changes, South?" he asked reluctantly.

The speaker, the South American Union, smiled maliciously. "I be thinkin' that we best be taxin' them weakah nations. Since we be so pawaful, it be the only logical conclusion."

Sealand sighed. Why, oh why, did South act the way she did. Why couldn't she be quieter, like her older brother North American Union; who, at present, was busy trying to flirt with Xernid…wait, what!

"North, please stop trying to flirt with Xernid. You know she'll just…"

WHACK!

"…hit you again." Sealand finished with a cringe.

"I know, but I hope she might someday come to live at my house." North replied, slightly dazed from Xernid's punch.

"In your dreams, you overconfident spawn of America." Xernid replied with a psychotic smile even scarier then South's.

North looked slightly offended. But only slightly. "Hey, Dad was a cool guy. Don't hate on him."

Sealand sighed. North was a pain, but at least he wasn't a megalomaniac like his little sister.

"You sure you don't want tah be taxin' dem poor countries, Seh'land?" South America asked again.

Sealand let loose groan number four. "Alright, now let's continue this meeting. Next on our list…"

_By the year 2286 A.D., most of the 21__st__ century nations had perished. However, new nations rose up to take their places…_

_The North American Union and the South American Union were both founded in A.D. 2093. The previous country in the Americas, the United States of America, fell to an attack by part of his own country, the South American Territory. After the execution of America and Liechtenstein, ending the American-Liechtensteinerin Alliance. South American Territory then divided the previous American territories between herself and her brother Hero (His father was a little obsessed with heroes.). Despite being distraught over his parent's deaths, Hero still accepted the North American continent, renaming himself the North American Union. South did the same on the South American continent. Besides the two main landmasses, North also received the territories of Liechtenstein and Hawaii, and South kept the mineral-rich South Africa for herself, much to the dismay of United Africa._

_Sealand, like China and Xernid, was one of the few 21__st__ century countries to live, and even thrive, into the 23__rd__ century. Starting out with only a fort, Sealand remained small until the fall of the United Kingdom and Ireland in 2045 A.D. Sealand then recruited a small mercenary army to help take over what remained on the British Isles. Today, Sealand also spans through France and several other parts of Northern Europe._

_The Chinese Federation, or China, has existed for over 4000 years. Their culture has remained relatively the same over the years, despite heavy westernization. Today, China spans throughout the Southeast and even onto the islands that used to make up Japan._

_New Switzerland, or Switz, was founded in 2134 A.D. as a revival of old Swiss customs. His father, the original Switzerland, had fallen in 2024 A.D. to Austrian invaders. Today, New Switzerland spans across all of Old Switzerland and, coincidentally, Austria. Switz is also the cousin of North and South._

_Xernid, formerly Belarus, spans across the Baltic States and the westernmost part of Russia._

_The Aussie Empire spans across Australia and Oceania._

_United Africa spans all of Africa, save for South Africa and the Democratic Republic of Congo._

_The Muslim Empire spans all of the Arabian Peninsula._

_Oh, those wimps in Italy are still around, too._

_But none of these nations expect traitors among them, preparing an attempt to take over the world._

**July 20, 2286**

**South American Union, the State of Brazil**

South American Union sipped some of her guava juice as Xernid and Muslim entered her office. It was very spacious, with walls lined with ornate decorations, as well as beautifully intricate furniture all around the room.

South smiled innocently, as if they were a few friends getting together to discuss politics, not attending a meeting to discuss world domination. The Muslim Empire almost dropped his guard. South, with her blonde hair and bluish-green eyes, was the spitting image of her mother, Liechtenstein. Back when he was known as Saudi Arabia, Muslim had actually met the now-dead nation and her older brother at one of those stupid UN meetings.

"Welcome, my dear allies." South said, in an surprisingly unaccented General American. "As you know by now, I wish to create an alliance. Our goal will be to take over the world. Are you interested?"

Both Muslim and Xernid nodded their heads, suddenly terrified to be in the mere presence of South. Every atom in their bodies screamed for them to run away.

'_She is like an evil, twisted version of that sweet girl I met so long ago at the UN summit.' _Muslim thought to himself.

South smiled, but it wasn't out of happiness. It was the smile of a predator about to gut its prey. "Excellent, now if you'll just sign here…"

"Waaaiit! I am a coming. Please a wait for me." A slightly girlish boy's voice called from the corridor.

South swore. "It looks like that idiot, Italy, found us. Whoever tipped him off is so getting the firing squad."

Italy smiled panted heavily as he entered the office. "Whew, I thought you were going to start the meeting without me. So, what is the plan Miss South?"

South stood up straighter, slightly grateful for Italy being polite. "We plan to conquer the rest of the world. Would you care to join us? After all, since you fought with the late Germany in World War II you should be an expert at his military tactics. After all, the only reason he lost the war was a faulty leader. None of our nations, save for Ita…never mind, has the same problem. So I will ask you now Italy, would you join our alliance."

"Of course, Miss South. I can make us all pasta." Italy said, while nodding furiously.

"Alright then." South began. "Dismissed." The other countries then filed out of South's office.

"Ah, the sweet smell of foolish countries." South said with a smile as she returned to sipping her guava juice.


	2. Chapter 2:The Allied Meeting

**July 23, 2286**

**North American Union, Washington D.C.**

**The House of North, Meeting Room**

North American Union and Mexico (Who was by now, more of a culture than a country.) sat across from each other on the pinewood table. The room was flooded in sounds of North and Mexico eating ravenously. This was much to the dismay of the other occupants in the room, Sealand and New Switzerland.

When the North and his territory finally stopped eating, North asked Mexico to leave them.

"You know I must _escucho a tú _(listen to you.). _Pero_, that doesn't mean I agree with all your decisions." Mexico said to North as she left the room.

After Mexico left, North turned to his guests and asked the question on all of their minds. "Where the hell's Poland?"

Both of the other nations shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, my good chap." Sealand replied. "But he passed by my house before I left for the meeting. He said something about a surprise. Probably just another damn pony."

Switz frowned. "I don't know vhat he might be doing, but if he doesn't arrive soon I vill empty five rounds into his stomach."

Both North and Sealand glanced nervously at Switz. "Vhat?" Switz said as he noticed their glances. "I only vhish to give him a better concept of promptness."

"Anyways," North said, changing the subject. "I'd like to discuss some troubling Intel I've received. Around 5 A.M. on July 22nd, Xernid increased her military activity on the Xernidian-Polish border. What she might have planned, I don't know. But I believe…"

"Hey, homeys." a voice with a polish accent yelled from outside the window. "Check it. Guess who brought the cavalry."

North looked out his window, swore, and slammed his head into the wall

Outside North's window was ponies. Ponies that stretched out, as far as the eye could see.

**Historical Interlude 1: The American-Liechtensteinerin Alliance**

**January 29, 2026 A.D.**

**Liechtenstein**

Liechtenstein (Who will be called Lily, for the sake of the author's sanity.) trudged weakly down the dirty streets of her nation. Ever since the death of Switzerland, _'Big bruder.' _Lily thought, as the tears and grief returned, her nation had sunk slowly into debt. I didn't help that the Austrian Empire had cut her off from most land trade routes.

As she continued to trudge down the street, she suddenly heard a voice call her name.

"Hey, Liechtenstein!" America called out, as he extended a hand to her. "Why don't you come to live with me. After all, since I'm the hero, it wouldn't be right to leave a lovely young lady to freeze out here."

Lily smiled graciously in return as tears swelled in her eyes. " Thank you, America. Just like big bruder Switzerland used to help…" then she collapsed in exhaustion, to be caught by America. "Don't worry." he whispered to his soon-to be wife. "I'll take care of you."

**Now, back to the present…future…whatever.**

"Poland, you are officially a moron." North said to Poland, who was now sitting in one of North's armchairs.

"Why are you hating on me, homey?" Poland responded. "All our enemies' bullets will fire right over us. Check it, I even got us a great deal on five million saddles."

"Poland, there are only three million ponies." Sealand pointed out.

"So, we might capture some of the enemies' ponies. What would we do then, homey." Poland said as he crossed his arms.

All three of the other countries face-palmed.

* * *

Dear Fangirls,

Forgive me, but there will be no Yaoi in this story. That said, this chapter wasn't revised at all. So if it sucks, that's why. Also forgive the shortness, for this chapter was just a random plot bunny that struck me.

DEATH TO PLOT BUNNIES!,

TROTM


	3. Chapter 3: The First Strike

**July 27, 2286 A.D.**

**The Polish-Xernidian Border**

**Xernidian Mobile Command Center**

Xernid sat on her command chair. She was currently on the bridge of her Mobile Supertank, which was well over 100 meters in length and height. It was about 70 meters in width. "Are all forces prepared for invasion." she asked a terrified assistant.

The assistant shuddered and replied "Yes ma'am. All tanks are in place. All supersonic jets are armed and ready for launch. Orbital satellites are ready for surveillance gathering."

Xernid nodded. "Well, hopefully this will go smoother than South's 'Pre-War Party.'" Xernid said as she remembered that awkward night.

**July 24, 2286**

**South American Union, The State of Brazil**

**The Three Bottles Nightclub**

South grinned widely as she led Muslim, Xernid, and Italy into the nightclub. She loved this place! "Alright, guys. Go have fun. Oh, Muslim. Be careful how much you drink. Someone's going have to drive me home, cause I plan on getting as drunk as an Irishman." she said as she winked cutely at Muslim.

South then walked off to seduce some guy, Italy went to flirt with a group of girls, and Muslim attempted to strike up a conversation with Xernid.

"If you value your life, you shall leave me to my vodka." Xernid groaned, almost intangibly.

'_How in the name of Allah did she get that drunk so quickly.'_ Muslim thought to himself in disbelief. Sometimes, he felt like the only sane country in their alliance.

By the end of the night, Muslim had to fireman carry all the other nations to their car.

**August 12, 2044 A.D.**

**The United States of America, Washington D.C.**

**The House of America**

Hero ran joyfully down the hallway. He was playing tag with his big-sister, South American Territory. He loved playing with her. She was always so happy and carefree. After they had finished playing, South looked over at her brother. "Hey, Hero. What do you think it would be like to be independent nations?"

Hero frowned. "Why would I want to be one? I'm perfectly fine under the control of Mom and Dad."

South giggled, and smiled sweetly. "I guess you're right. I'm just thinking aloud."

**Back to the Present**

North sighed as he signed another paper. The boring work had caused him to think about the past again. Whenever that happened, he became depressed. He still didn't know what had caused South to change, and to kill their parents. America and Liechtenstein had sheltered him from the incident. All he knew was that after the incident occurred, South was different. There was always the hint of psychotic tendencies after that, surfacing from time to time.

Mexico suddenly rushed in, looking terrified. "Sir, Xernid has attacked Poland!"


	4. Chapter 4: Polish Fail

**July 27, 2286 A.D.**

**The Polish-Xernidian Border**

**Polish Calvary Command**

"What the hell's going on, homey's!" Poland yelled as the first bombs started to shake the earth.

"I don't know, broski! But shit just hit the fan, yo." another crazy polish guy yelled from the helm of the Pony Tank, a giant tank shaped like a…why don't you figure it out.

Poland gritted his teeth. "This isn't lookin' good." Just after saying this however, Poland suddenly jumped up and clenched his fist in the most cliché way possible. "General…UNLEASH THE LASER PONIES!"

* * *

"The battle seems to be going well, my lady." the commander told Xernid. "We seem to have pinned them down in… WHAT IN GOD"S NAME IS THAT!" The commander yelled in fear.

The ensign at the helm began to reply. "Well sir, that is a window. Windows are very useful when you need to…"

"Chekov, you moron, I meant what the hell was OUTSIDE the window."

"Oh, that's just an army of ponies with lasers implanted in their heads coming to tear us limb from limb using their awesome Austin Powers reference."

"We're all going to die." the commander said, dejectedly.

"Fire, broskis!" Poland yelled over the roar of gunfire. Immediately, lasers shot from the ponies' heads as polish soldiers rode them into battle. Xernidian tanks exploded as iron-clad laser-ponies fired on them. Soon, the remaining Xernidian forces were forced to retreat…did I just make a pun?

Anyways, all the polish soldiers went to bars afterwards and got completely wasted. Unluckily for them, Xernid chose this moment to launch her counterattack.

Poland fell in about a minute.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in North America…**

"Those poles are crazy!" North yelled in exasperation when his secretary told him the news of Poland's defeat.

"I agree, sir." his secretary replied. "But we can probably win the war without them."

Suddenly, an exhausted looking man ran into the room. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, then whispered some very important information into North's ear. North's eyes widened.

"Who the hell decided to stockpile all of our weapons in Poland!"

* * *

A/N: Anyways, I've decided that I'm going to try and replicate the short but funny episodes of the Hetalia anime in the form of small and hopefully funny chapters.

Peace,

TROTM


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings and First Encounters

**August 2, 2286**

**North American Union**

**The State of Liechtenstein**

"Vhat did you vant to discuss, North?" Switz asked his hamburger-loving friend. They had both met in the palace where the royalty of Old Liechtenstein had once lived.

North handed Switz a sheet of paper. North sighed, then said. "Just read report."

Switz carefully analyzed the first few lines on the paper.

_1,535,657 guns._

_534,067 tanks._

_276,850 aircraft._

"Are these your production reports? They are magnificent!" Switz exclaimed.

North groaned in response. "Read the title again."

Switz did, and was immediately filled with even more dismay than Shinji had had in the last couple episodes of Evengelion.

"Losses in Poland! I told you not to let zhat _schwachkopf _handle our military supplies!"

North smiled apologetically. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least we…um…there is no bright side is there?"

"Of course not!" Switz roared.

"Alright, dude. Just chill out."

Switz took a deep breath, then recomposed himself. "Sorry about that. I get my short temper from my father."

"Yep. Uncle Switzerland sure had a short fuse." North agreed.

"But I still vant to kill that _dummkopf_ Poland."

"You and me both, buddy. You and me both."

**April 23, 2150**

**New Switzerland**

Switz gazed out the window. He was bored. Not only was he bored, but he was also apathetic. Alone, these two emotions are powerful. But together, they can destroy entire worlds.

Switz turned away from the window of his office and walked down the hallway. Ever since his founding almost 20 years prior, he had felt alone. None of the other, older nations shared much in common with him.

"Um, sir. You have un visitor." Switz's secretary called out.

Wondering who the hell would want to see him, Switz entered the room.

There he saw a beautiful teenage girl with golden blonde hair and deep blue-green eyes.

"Well hello there, Mistah Switzerland." The girl answered with a pronounced American southern accent. She smiled. "I am the South American Union."

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
